


Masuki's masterpiece

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, CW: Makeup is used, Chisato makeup review, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, God its what she deserves, Makeover, Maya laughs a lot, Tags Are Hard, Wholesome dorky drummer hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: Masuki tries applying some of Maya's makeup! Will it be good enough for Chisato's standards? What am I saying, of course it won't.Happy Birthday Maya!
Relationships: Satou Masuki/Yamato Maya
Kudos: 14





	Masuki's masterpiece

Maya couldn’t hold back the urge to laugh out loud as the makeup brush tickled her cheek. Despite the schoolgirl behind her giving the room a less professional atmosphere, Maya still cupped her hands over her mouth and straightened her head in a practiced motion, earning a tut from the girl standing behind her.

“There’s no need to go stifling your laugh Maya-san.”

“I didn’t mean it in a stifling way, Masuki-san! I’m just used to holding my laughter in so I don’t make life harder for the makeup artists.”

“That’s fair I suppose, but don’t worry about me. I’m not a makeup artist, so feel free to make my life as hard as you want.” Masuki reassured with a bright grin.

“Huhehe… I won’t hold my laugh in then!”

Though her vision was blurry without her glasses, she could still make out the reflections in the well-lit rectangular mirror in front of her. Masuki stood behind her in her black school uniform, tending to Maya’s face with a small makeup brush, and Maya couldn’t contain her laughter as the brush tickled her face, applying a foundation that felt cool to the touch. A small plastic carrier bag rested on a table just behind her, holding all of the makeup supplies Masuki had bought the day before. There was a plain cardboard box next to the makeup bag, but Masuki had insisted upon asking that its contents were a secret.

“I think that’s the foundation done!” Masuki commented, bringing the brush away from Maya’s face with a flourish. “Your skin looks really smooth and… a tone or so… lighter? That’s not a problem, right?” Masuki continued, her eyes darting to the side.

Maya tilted her head from side to side to check if the foundation looked ok. The only thing she could confirm was what Masuki said about the tone, as everything else was too blurry to make out. “No, that’s not much of a problem. I’m not sure whether we should have started with a primer though.”

“Wait, a primer? What does that do?”

“I think it prepares the face for makeup? I remember Chisato-chan mentioning it, so I’m not sure how it works.”

“Let me see if I can find anything in my bag of tricks.” Masuki picked up the makeup bag and tipped the contents out onto the table. After a few seconds of searching Masuki burst out laughing, a motion which Maya interpreted to mean that the search had gone cold. “Absolutely nothing.” Masuki chuckled. “That’s not too much of a loss, is it?”

“I don’t think it is. Don’t worry about it!” Maya reassured.

“Can we do the lipstick next? I absolutely love the colour I picked out!” Masuki asked excitedly. Before Maya could give an answer, Masuki had already moved to her side and presented her with a small circular container. She removed the lid, revealing a light blue lipstick.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen lipstick that isn’t red or pink before.” Maya remarked, half curious and half concerned. Masuki gave a knowing chuckle in response.

“I didn’t know about it either, but I’m so glad I do now! The shade I got is Coral Blue No. 5. Are you interested in trying it?”

Maya had her apprehensions but nodded anyway, finding Masuki’s sparkling eyes and pure enthusiasm hard to turn down. “Sure, I’ll give it a shot.”

Maya closed her eyes, feeling the coolness of the lipstick on her lips a few seconds later. Masuki worked around her lips clumsily, painting directly onto Maya’s face at points. Eventually, she worked her way around Maya’s lips, pulling the lipstick away triumphantly when she was done.

“You can open your eyes now Maya-san! Doesn’t that lipstick look really good on you?” After a few seconds of hesitation, Maya slowly opened her eyes. Her lips…

Well, they were certainly blue. 

“Huhehe… Its definitely… unique.” Maya replied awkwardly.

“Yes! Unique!” Masuki fist pumped. “I’ll take that!” She placed the lipstick back on the table carefully and retrieved a small circular tin of blush powder to show to Maya. “Can I try something with the blush too?”

“What do you have in mind, Masuki-san?”

“Do you know those girls in anime or manga that blush really heavily when you tease them?”

“Kind of like Ichigaya-san from Poppin’Party?”

Masuki’s eyes and mouth widened in realization. “Damn… She really is like one of those girls! I really should find time to hang out with her! That aside, can I try replicating their blush on your cheeks?”

“Sure thing! I’m in your care!”

Maya found herself laughing again as the brush returned to apply blush to her cheek. Masuki started off applying the makeup with, but her expression darkened as she realized that the blush wasn’t as deep or as red as she was expecting.

“Hmmmm…” Masuki pulled the brush away, glaring at it with fierce eyes. “I suppose this is what you have to deal with when you buy the cheapest stuff. I hope it doesn’t look too bad.”

No matter how Maya squinted her eyes, she genuinely couldn’t tell. “It looks fine! Don’t worry!”

Masuki seemed convinced and returned to her prior enthusiasm. “All right! I’ve got some funky cool eyeshadow here if you want to try that next!” Masuki presented a small plastic palette of colours. “Do any of these colours tickle your fancy?”

There was a wide array of colours on offer, from gold and silver to black and white and everything in between. Maya placed a finger on her chin as she spent a few seconds battling her indecisiveness. “I suppose we could go with blue again? It would match my lipstick then.”

“Oh hell yeah! That’s some pretty good synergy! I’ll hop to it.” Maya closed her eyes in anticipation of the makeup brush, and while she felt the tip of it for a few seconds it was quickly pulled away. Masuki turned to the table behind her before returning to Maya again. “I didn’t buy any smaller brushes here, so this big ones all I’ve got. Is that still ok?”

Maya didn’t dare opening her eyes. “I think so… As long as your careful it should be fine.”

“I’ll be extra careful then.” Masuki reassured. “Holler if it hurts, ok?”

Maya felt the tip of the brush press lightly against her eyelid and then pull away quickly. This process was repeated as Masuki carefully dabbed the eyeshadow onto Maya’s eyelids. Masuki took the utmost care in making sure she didn’t hurt Maya, but the trade off was that was an excruciatingly long amount of time before Masuki announced that she was done.

Maya opened her eyes after a mental countdown. Her eyes were coated in a bright, light blue colour. “Gosh… I’m not really sure what to say. It definitely matches my lipstick though.”

“It really does Maya-san! A genius call on your part!” Masuki returned to the table behind her and placed the eyeshadow palette back. She stared at the contents sprawled out on the table for a few seconds before she reached for the cardboard box and opened it, instantly igniting Maya’s interest.

Maya didn’t realize what Masuki had retrieved until it was placed in front of her eyes. Her vision dulled and improved slightly, but she didn’t need the improved vision to realize that Masuki had brought a cheap pair of sunglasses. The lenses were coloured in a bright red and yellow gradient.

“Huhehe… I didn’t realize you were wanting to try on glasses too!”

“I wanted to keep it a surprise! Your regular glasses are iconic, but I thought a different look might be cool! I mean, you were cool before but now you’re like… driving a sports car level cool!”

“Gosh, I’m actually kind of a fan of these glasses! Thank you, Masuki-san!”

“No problem! I’ve actually got some other glasses in this box here!” Maya heard the clinking of plastic as Masuki rummaged through the box with her free hand. “I’ve got 3D glasses, different coloured sunglasses, some… swimming goggles? Why do I have those in here… Oooh Maya-san! I’ve got some groucho glasses here if you want to try them o-“

Masuki was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Maya saw Chisato enter the room through the mirror’s reflection, but her chair was quickly swiveled around to face her directly. “Good morning May- oh.” Her violet eyes narrowed and a frown formed on her face as she processed what was in front of her.

Maya straightened up under Chisato’s glare but Masuki was unfazed, posing next to Maya’s chair and presenting her with both of her arms. “Well Shirasagi-san? What do you think of my masterpiece?”

“Well its… you’ve… certainly applied some makeup.” Chisato replied as politely as she could. “Can I remove the glasses and take a closer look?”

After receiving enthusiastic consent from Masuki Chisato removed the sunglasses. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw Maya’s blue eyeshadow but her lapse in expression went unnoticed by Masuki, who was jubilant at the prospect of having her hard work rated. She regarded Maya with sympathetic eyes during the process. After a few seconds spent humming to herself with a hand placed on her chin she started to speak.

“It’s a good effort overall, but I still have some criticism. The foundation you’ve picked is lighter than Maya-chan’s natural skin tone, and the blush is… way too excessive.”

“The blush didn’t turn out great to be honest.” Masuki admitted, rubbing the nape of her neck with her hand. “We were going for the blush Ichigaya-san does when she’s embarrassed.”

Chisato took a few seconds to process Masuki’s answer. “I’m… not even sure how you would go about doing that, but you would definitely need a deeper red blush, not the light pink you have here. I’ve got some other criticisms too if you don’t mind.” Chisato’s eyes locked with Maya’s for a second, during which Maya mustered up a weak chuckle.

“I don’t mind! Criticize away!”

“There might be a nicer way to put this, but I have NO idea what you were thinking with the blue lipstick and eyeshadow. To be honest, it looks garish. Not to mention that the application of both is uneven and clumsy.”

“Sure, but in my defense how can you not be excited when you see a lipstick with the shade Coral Blue No.5?” Masuki defended.

“W…What?”

“Here, look.” Masuki passed the lipstick tube over to Chisato, who opened it and stared at it for a few seconds before closing it again. “You see? That’s Coral Blue No.5.”

“I can tell, though it doesn’t justify anything, and it certainly doesn’t justify the eyeshadow.”

“To honest Chisato-chan… the eyeshadow was actually my idea. I thought it would be good since it would match.” Maya admitted awkwardly. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the floor to the side of her.

“Oh…” Chisato took a deep breath. “Actually, what am I thinking! That’s a much better justification than the one given for the lipstick. Besides, if it was your choice I can’t really fault you for that.”

“Chisato-chan… what does that mean?”

“I’ve got one more thing to say. The blush and the eyeshadow have… traces of foundation mixed in. I’m assuming you put the foundation on first here, but did you actually wash your brush in-between applying the different types of makeup?”

Masuki reached for the makeup brush with one hand and hid it behind her back in a quick and obvious motion. “Of course I washed the brush! I mean… what kind of idiot wouldn’t wash the brush?!”

“I know right? They must be an absolute tool.” Chisato replied with a smile. She turned away from Masuki, who looked like she was about to fall over. “This was a… good effort for your first time, but I’m afraid I’ll have to take the makeup remover to it. I can’t have Maya-chan looking like this… anywhere to be honest.”

“Wait! Wait! I have one idea!” Masuki exclaimed, throwing a pointed finger towards Chisato. “You can remove everything else on Maya-san’s face, but can we keep the lipstick?”

“No.” Chisato replied instantly.

“Alright! I have another idea! Can Maya-san keep the glasses?”

Chisato allowed this idea a few seconds of thought. “I don’t see why not. I’ll have to remove her glasses first though.”

“Yes!” Masuki jumped up on the spot and pumped her arms. “Now let me just grab my phone and-“

“Absolutely not.” Chisato growled, rushing towards the swivel chair and turning it back towards the mirror. “Sorry about all this Maya-chan. I’ll be quick, ok?”

“Ok Chisato-chan!” Maya replied. She started giggling again as she felt a cloth soaked in makeup remover brush against her cheek.

“Maya-chan! Please stop moving your head around!” Chisato requested urgently, doing a double take over her shoulder to make sure that Masuki wasn’t approaching with her phone.

“I can’t help it Chisato-chan! Huhehe!” Maya laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Maya! Maya was actually really hard to find ideas for, even though I decided to do MayaMask immediately. It wasn't that I didn't understand her character, but I did feel behind on all of her character events. Even reading My Ideal (Which you should read by the way it slaps) didn't give me any new ideas on its own. I had to no life the prompt generator until I found an idea dumb enough for my standards. I'm glad I did though! Feel free to laugh at my meagre knowledge of makeup! Also this is technically a rarepair but its not one of the rarepair week prompts so uhhhhh
> 
> (As an aside, I added makeup as a content warning since I worried if anyone would find makeup uncomfortable. (I feel like it is one of those things that can be for some people) Feel free to correct me if this was a stupid thing for me to do.)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave them here! If you want to reach out on twitter feel free to do so at @ash060500
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
